Overprotected
by xodedicatedtojmox
Summary: *FINISHED* Stacey and Laura are sisters. Frankie their brother. What happens when the 2 of them consider hooking up with 2 of his best friends? 2 words: Frankie. Overprotected. Both Stacy and I wrote this.
1. Chapter 1

"JESSE!?" I screamed at my 17 year old sister, Laura.  
  
  
She smiled and bit her lip. "Yeeeeah? What about him?"  
  
  
"You're going OUT with him!?" I screamed.   
  
  
"What's wrong with that?" she asked.   
  
  
"First of all! He's one of our brother's best friends! And second! He's 2 years younger than you!" I said.   
  
"Age ain't nothin but a number!" she laughed.   
  
  
I smiled. "Ugh..Lauraaaaaaa!"   
  
  
"Staceyyyyyyy!"   
  
  
I shook my head. "Jesse.." I said, and laughed.   
  
  
"Well, you like one of the guys too!"   
  
  
"FUCK YOU!" I screamed. "SINCE WHEN!?"   
  
  
"I know you, Stacey. You're my sister. I know these things."   
  
  
"I DON'T LIKE ANY OF FRANKIE'S STUPID FRIENDS!"   
  
  
"Stacey, don't lie to me. Seriously, it shows."   
  
  
"No, it DOESN'T, because there's nothing TO show!"   
  
  
The only thing Laura did was laugh.   
  
  
"Oh, my God! This is soo unfair! Who the hell would I like in that group anyway?" I asked.   
  
  
Laura raised her eyebrows.   
  
  
"Who!?" I asked.   
  
  
"Hmm..maybe..little Matty Ballinger?"   
  
  
Just as Laura said that, Matt walked in.   
  
  
"What about me?" he asked.   
  
  
My eyes widened. "Um...IIIIII...gotta go," I said quickly, and left.   
  
  
Matt stayed with Laura in the room.   
  
  
"Why did you say my name?" He asked her. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, um, Stacey..just..asked if um..anyone was coming over today," Laura hesitated.  
  
  
Matt raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"  
  
  
Laura laughed nervously. "Yes I'm sure!"  
  
  
"Okayyy.." Matt said, still not convinced. "Where's your brother?"  
  
  
"I think he's in his room. I'm not sure though,"  
  
  
"Okay, thanks," Matt said, and headed upstairs to Frankie's room. When he got to the door he heard voices from inside, and didn't knock right away.  
  
  
"But Frankie! I want to go!" he heard a voice say.  
  
  
"NO!" Frankie yelled loudly. Then he quieted his voice and said, "No, you can't go. Why is it you're always wanting to hang around me and my friends? You have your own friends, go somewhere with them!"  
  
  
Matt didn't want to be rude and listen in on the conversation, so he knocked, and Frankie opened the door, thinking it was either Laura or one of his parents.  
  
  
"Oh, hey Matt," he said.  
  
  
"Hey, Frankie..and..hey again, Stace," he said, as he noticed me inside the room.  
  
  
"URGH!" I screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
  
"What's with your sister?" Matt asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, I wouldn't let her come to rehearsal today, and now she's mad at me." Frankie replied.  
  
  
"Why does she all of a sudden want to come to rehearsals?" Matt asked.  
  
  
Frankie scoffed. "Don't ask me,"  
  
  
"Why don't you just let her come, so you guys don't stop speaking like the LAST time you got into a fight?"   
  
"No, I don't want her everywhere with me,"  
  
  
"Well, just..nevermind,"  
  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm waiting for you,"  
  
  
"Oh, sorry," Frankie said and he and Matt left.  
  
  
As they were walking down the stairs, Matt said, "Hey, Frankie, I'll be right back, alright? I have to..um..go to the bathroom,"  
  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs," Frankie said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Matt walked back upstairs, and even past the bathroom. I heard a knock at the door and yelled at whoever it was to go away.  
  
  
Laura knew it. She knew my secret. I hadn't told anyone. I had liked Matt ever since the first day I met him, and I was too scared to tell anyone. Especially Frankie, since he and Matt were like best friends. I had always treated Matt like a friend, but now it was getting hard. Laura really did know me. She knew things without me telling her them. I tried to get Frankie to take me to rehearsal whenever he could, so I could see Matt. I gave him the excuse that I was getting more interesting in his band. It was a lame excuse, but most of the time it worked. He must have been getting sick of having me there all the time, because he had just yelled at me for always wanting to go. I couldn't tell him the truth, I couldn't tell him I liked his best friend. After he yelled at me, I went into my room and I cried.  
  
  
Now there was someone at my door. They knocked again, and I yelled for them to go away again.  
  
  
"Stacey, it's Matt, can I come in?" He asked.  
  
  
I gasped and quickly wiped my tears away. "Um..yeah, come in, Matt," I said.  
  
  
Matt opened the door, and stepped in. He shut the door behind him and said, "Are you alright? Why did you run out of Frankie's room before?"  
  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just that Frankie won't take me to rehearsal with you guys today," I said.  
  
  
Matt shook his head and laughed. "Don't listen to Frankie. You can come to rehearsal with us if you want. Besides..it IS my car we're taking,"  
  
  
"Are you sure?" I said and bit my lip.  
  
  
"Of course!" Matt replied.  
  
  
"Can Laura come too?" I asked.  
  
  
"Sure..?" Matt asked, with a confused look on his face.  
  
  
"You don't know?" I asked.  
  
  
"No..?" Matt asked, still confused.  
  
  
"She's going out with Jesse!" I laughed.  
  
  
Matt's face dropped. "Oh, my God! Are you serious?"  
  
  
I laughed. "Yeah,"  
  
  
"Well, I guess that would be alright," he said.  
  
  
"Okay, good!" I said. Matt and I walked out of my room and across the hall to Laura's room. I knocked on the door. "Laura! Do you wanna go to rehearsal and see Jesse?" I yelled.  
  
  
Laura opened her door and looked out at Matt and I. She gave me a weird look. "Of course!"  
  
  
"Well then hurry up, because we're leaving," I said.  
  
  
Laura, Matt and I went downstairs to get Frankie. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you guys doing?" Frankie asked Laura and I.  
  
  
"We're coming with you," Laura said.  
  
  
"WHAT!? NO YOU'RE NOT!!" Frankie yelled.  
  
  
"Um, yeah we are, Matt said we could," I said.  
  
  
"MATT! What's up with that!?" Frankie asked.  
  
  
"Dude, calm down, what's wrong with them coming to rehearsal? It's not going to hurt anyone," Matt said.  
  
  
"Oh, my God, first of all, my sister is taking a sudden interest in my band..and THEN my OTHER sister starts going out with one of my best friends, who his also 2 years younger than she is! My family is sooo screwed up!!" Frankie complained.  
  
  
"You know, maybe we just want to spend time with our brother that we NEVER get to see!" I screamed, making up an excuse to make Frankie let us go.  
  
  
"Yeah, you're all of a sudden interested in the brother you never paid any attention to before, just because you've got the hots for someone in the band!" Frankie said.  
  
  
"FRANKIE!!!" I yelled. "YOU ASS FUCKER!! I DON'T LIKE ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
  
Frankie scoffed. "You know what? I'm not putting up with this shit. Matt, you can take them in your car. I'm taking my own," he said, and walked out.  
  
  
"I am soo sorry about that," Laura said.  
  
  
"Don't be sorry, what's there to be sorry about?" Matt asked.  
  
  
"I don't know," Laura replied.  
  
  
Our mom walked in then. "Stacey Lynn!! What has gotten into you? I've never heard you call your brother names like that before!!"  
  
  
"Well he deserved it!" I replied.  
  
  
"I'm sure he didn't," she said.  
  
  
"Mom, we have to go," I said.  
  
  
"Go where? You're not going anywhere until you change your attitude!" my mom said.  
  
  
"MOM!" I screamed. I suddenly remembered Matt was in the room..and I was making myself look like a baby in front of him.  
  
  
"Stacey, there's no reason to call your brother names   
  
"He said that I like someone in the band. And I DON'T!" I said.  
  
  
"You know your brother. He was probably just kidding." she replied.  
  
  
"Mom, I know when Frankie's kidding and when he's not. He wasn't kidding this time." I said.  
  
  
"Mom, are you gonna let Stacey go or not? Because we can't let Matt be late," Laura spoke up.  
  
  
"She's not going..you two go, and have fun. I'll see you later," my mom said.  
  
  
Laura and Matt left without me. 


	5. Chapter 5

When they were in the car, Matt brought up the subject of Jesse and Laura. "So why did you decide to date one of your brother's best friends?" Matt laughed.  
  
  
Laura laughed along with him. "Hey! Don't be blaming me! He came onto ME!"  
  
  
Matt was still laughing. "Sounds like Jesse!"  
  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment. Then Laura with her big mouth had to blurt out, "You like her, don't you?"  
  
  
Matt put on a "confused" face. "What? Who are you talking about?" He asked, pretending to be confused.  
  
  
"You know who I'm talking about. I know when guys like my sister. She's my sister." Laura explained.  
  
  
"Your sister is just..well, she's like my sister. I couldn't like her like that. Plus Frankie would get mad." Matt replied.  
  
  
"No he wouldn't, I'm going out with Jesse and he's not mad." Laura said.  
  
  
"Yeah, I don't know if you've noticed, but Frankie is VERY protective of Stacey. They're either in a really big fight, or they're really really close. Right now they happen to be in a really really big fight." Matt said.  
  
  
"He's not THAT protective of her..and if he's protective of her, why isn't he protective of me?" she asked, half joking.  
  
  
"Well you're older than he is. Stacey's his only younger sister, and I guess he's taking the opportunity while he can. He wouldn't like it if Stacey had a boyfriend," Matt said. "Or if a guy liked her," he added.  
  
  
They pulled into the parking lot and got out. Jesse came outside to see Laura and Matt went inside, not wanting to be in their way.  
  
  
Laura gave Jesse a kiss but he could tell something was wrong.  
  
  
"What's up, Laura?" he asked.  
  
  
"Nothing..it's just that..I know Stacey and Matt like each other, even though they won't admit it..and Matt's afraid Frankie will get mad if he tells him..and I think that's what Stacey's afraid of too. I just wish there was some way we could help them, and make sure Frankie wouldn't get mad." Laura explained.  
  
  
"I'm sure it'll work out..come on, I have to get to practice," Jesse said. Laura took his hand and they walked inside. 


	6. Chapter 6

The guys practiced a couple songs, and then Laura had a great idea. "Hey, you guys, how about you come over to our house after rehearsal? Would that be alright?"   
  
"Yeah, that would be cool," Chris said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Greg answered.  
  
"LAURA!" Frankie yelled. "FIRST IT WAS STACEY, NOW IT'S YOU!? THESE ARE MY FRIENDS, NOT YOURS! WHY ARE YOU INVITING THEM OVER TO OUR HOUSE!?" he asked.  
  
Laura knew she really hadn't done anything wrong, and she started to cry. "For your information, one of your friends is my boyfriend! And I AM friends with them too!" she cried.  
  
Jesse walked over to her and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and comforted her.  
  
"This is SO not cool," Frankie said. "I'm leaving. I'll see you guys later," he said, and left.  
  
"What is his problem? I never did anything to him, and Stacey didn't either," Laura said. "He's never acted like that before,"  
  
"I don't think we should go over to your house, Laura," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, it might not be such a good idea with Frankie mad at you and Stacey," Greg said.  
  
"No, it's alright. You guys can still come over. You're my friends too. And my boyfriend's. AND my brother's." Laura said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine." Laura replied.  
  
"Alright..Greg, are you taking Chris and Jesse?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I planned on it," Greg replied.  
  
Matt looked at Laura. "I can take Jesse with me if you want," he offered.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me," Greg replied.  
  
Jesse decided to go with Laura and Matt, and they all left. 


	7. Chapter 7

"MOM!" Frankie yelled as soon as he got inside the house.  
  
She came out of the other room. "What is it, Frankie?" she asked.  
  
"Laura invited MY friends over here..she's not supposed to do that, they're MY friends..don't let them come over!" he begged.  
  
I could hear them from at the top of the steps. "FRANKIE! THEY'RE OUR FRIENDS TOO! AND JESSE IS LAURA'S BOYFRIEND! DEAL WITH IT!"  
  
"Frankie, I don't see anything wrong with letting the guys come over. Stacey's right. They are friends with them, and Jesse IS Laura's boyfriend." my mom said.  
  
"God, why do you always have to take THEIR side?" Frankie asked.  
  
"I don't. I just think you should be a brother that likes his sisters. Please, Frankie," she begged.  
  
Frankie rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, and walked away.  
  
I walked back to my bedroom and closed the door. I picked up the picture of Matt I had sitting on my bedside table, and sat down on my bed. I stared at it for awhile, until I heard someone knock on my door.  
  
"Stacey, it's Matt again," I heard him say.  
  
I quickly threw the picture into a corner. It hit the wall with a big THUD. Matt opened the door right as I turned around.  
  
"What was that? Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, why do you ask?" I questioned.  
  
"I thought I heard something fall..or something like that," he said.  
  
"Nope..I didn't hear anything," I replied.  
  
"Oh, alright, maybe I'm hearing things. Anyway..we're all downstairs, and Laura said she wants you to come down." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, okay," I said, following Matt out. 


	8. Chapter 8

When I got downstairs, Laura told me our mom wanted to talk to us. I followed her into the kitchen where she and Frankie were waiting.  
  
"Girls, I think your brother has something he wants to say to you," my mom said.  
  
Frankie didn't look like he was too happy about what he was going to say. "Sorry," he mumbled. He didn't mean it.  
  
"Frankie Jonathan! Act like you mean it!" my mom said.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, not even convincingly.  
  
The 3 of us walked back into the living room where the rest of the guys were.  
  
"Hey you guys, can we watch 'Remember the Titans'?" Greg asked.  
  
"Sure," Laura replied. She sat down on the couch, next to Jesse. Frankie and Matt were sitting on the other couch, while I was sitting on the chair. Before Chris sat down, he picked up a pillow in his way, and threw it off to the side, not meaning to hit anyone. It hit Jesse in the head, and he thought Chris threw it on purpose. Jesse threw it back at Chris, but missed him and hit Matt.   
  
Matt threw it back at Jesse. It hit Jesse, and then ricocheted off of him and hit Laura. She grabbed her pillow, and the other one, and threw one at Matt, and one at Chris. In between all this, Frankie and I got hit by pillows, and got involved in the fight. I had no idea who was hitting me, so I was throwing pillows all over. I must have accidentally hit Matt because he threw one extra hard at me.   
  
It had so much force it knocked me to the floor. I stood up and grabbed the pillow. I walked over to him and swung the pillow as hard as I could. It smacked his head and he almost fell over. He took another pillow and swung, but I ducked just in time.   
  
Then he took the pillow and just started wacking me with it. He beat me to the floor and in no time I was giving up. We were on the floor laughing when we realized everyone was looking at us and laughing. Well, everyone but Frankie was laughing. 


	9. Chapter 9

He put the movie in and then asked to talk to Laura and I in the other room.  
  
"You guys, I'm really sorry about how I acted earlier..I guess..I guess I was just kind of upset after Laura and Jesse started going out," he admitted.  
  
"Frankie, I'm going to grow up sometime. I'm not going to be a little girl for the rest of my life. I like boys now, I'm not 5 or something. I don't think they have cooties anymore." Laura laughed.  
  
"I know, but it's just really hard, especially seeing you with one of my best friends." Frankie replied. "And Stacey..please..PLEASE promise me you won't get too close with another friend of mine. I don't think I'd be able to take it," he continued.  
  
"Frankie, you're not my boss, I'll like whoever I want, and you'll have to deal with it. If I decide to like someone, then I'm going to like them. I don't wanna feel so damn protected," I said.  
  
Frankie sighed. "I guess I won't like it too much, but I'll have to live with it."  
  
"I guess you will," Laura said. Frankie pulled Laura and I closer to him and gave us a hug. It was the weirdest thing, too, because I felt as if there were music being played somewhere in the background..it was Britney's "Overprotected" and it described exactly how I felt.  
  
"What am I to do with my life?  
  
You will find it out dont worry,  
  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
You just gotta do it your way,  
  
I can't help the way I feel,  
  
But my life has been so overprotected." 


	10. Chapter 10

We decided to settle down and watch the movie. After a while it got boring, so Matt suggested a game of Truth or Dare.   
  
"I'll go first!" Laura volunteered. "I pick..Stacey! Truth or Dare!"   
  
"Um..Truth," I said.   
  
Laura smiled. "Okay, Truth. Is it true you like Matt?"   
  
I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "IIII.." I started to say, but stopped.   
  
"Stacey! Come on, yes or no, it's a simple question," Laura said.   
  
"Or," I replied.   
  
"Stacey, seriously. It's not that big of a deal. Do you like him or not?" Laura asked.   
  
I took a deep breath. "Yes,"   
  
Everybody gasped, except for Laura, because she knew already.   
  
"Laura, why aren't you surprised?" Matt asked.   
  
"Because I already knew," she said.   
  
Matt practically jumped on her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" he yelled.   
  
"Matt! Calm down!" Laura laughed. "She likes you, you like her, big deal!"   
  
Matt's mouth dropped. "LAURA!" he yelled. "I never said that!"   
  
"Sure you didn't," she replied. "'Oh, well, I don't wanna like her cuz I don't want Frankie to get mad at me,'" she continued, imitating Matt.   
  
Everybody was laughing at Matt's reaction to this while I was sitting by myself with my eyes wide and my mouth open in shock.   
  
"Okay, Laura, my turn to embarass you. Truth or Dare?" I asked.   
  
"Truth," Laura replied.   
  
"Is is true that you and Jesse..have done..some stuff?" I asked, hesitantly.   
  
Laura looked at Jesse, and then quickly said, "No,"   
  
"Oooh you have too!" Chris said.   
  
"EW EW EW EW I don't wanna know that about my sister!!" Frankie said.   
  
"You have to tell the truth, Laura," I said. "You're the one who picked TRUTH!"   
  
We tried but didn't get anything out of Laura or Jesse. 


	11. Chapter 11

While Laura and I were waiting to be called on again, we both fell asleep. She fell asleep leaning up against Jesse, and I fell asleep leaning against the wall. Very comfortable.   
  
After Matt saw that I was sleeping up against the wall, he came over and sat beside me. He put his arm around me and I leaned onto him, with my head on his shoulder. Pretty much everyone fell asleep, and Chris asked Frankie if he should wake us up so the guys could go home.   
  
"Nah," Frankie said. "Let 'em sleep," he finished, and went upstairs to his room.   
  
I woke up the next morning at about 7, with a huge cramp in my neck from sleeping so uncomfortably. I realized I wasn't in my bed, and felt something around me. I looked over and saw Matt sitting right next to me. In fact, I was practically sitting ON him.   
  
I had no clue how I got there. When I moved, Matt woke up. "How..did this..happen?" I asked.   
  
"Well, you didn't look too comfortable last night..so..I dunno," he replied. We got up and realized everyone else but Jesse and Laura were already up. Everyone was staring at them, some making fun of them. I knew Laura got nervous when people stared at her, so I didn't know how she'd like this.   
  
Just as I was thinking that, Laura woke up. She saw all of us and screamed, which caused Jesse to wake up.   
  
We all decided to get dressed, and I was in the bathroom washing my face when someone knocked on the door. It was already halfway open and I saw it was Matt right away.   
  
"Oh, hey Matt, I'm almost done, I'll be out in a second," I said.   
  
"No, no, that's not it, I wanted to talk to you..about last night," he said.   
  
"Yeah?" I asked.   
  
"Well, I do like you, I just didn't want Frankie getting mad at me.." he replied.   
  
"I understand," I said, and looked away.   
  
"But..I don't care what Frankie says anymore. We're friends so it shouldn't matter.." Then after a long pause, he said, "Will you go out with me?"   
  
I smiled. "You know my answer," I replied.   
  
Matt hugged me and I left the bathroom to go back to my room. I heard Greg's cell phone from inside Frankie's room. 


	12. Chapter 12

"YOU GUYS! We have to be at the concert hall in an hour for sound check!" Greg yelled.   
  
Chris came into my room where I was talking to Laura.   
  
"Hey girls..do you wanna go to the concert with us?" he asked.   
  
"Of course, we wouldn't pass up a chance like that," I said.   
  
"Yeah, 'specially when we've both got boyfriends in the band!" Laura said, winking.   
  
"LAURA!" I screamed.   
  
Chris smiled. "We both have boyfriends? In the band? Who's Stacey's boyfriend?" he asked.   
  
"Who do you THINK, Chris?" I asked.   
  
He laughed. "Matt!"   
  
"Of course!" I replied.   
  
After we all got ready, we left and went to the concert hall. The boys had to do an interview for a magazine before they went on stage. There was one question that really bothered Laura and I.   
  
"So do you guys have girlfriends?" the magazine reporter asked.   
  
"Nope," the boys answered. No one asked about Laura and I, even though we were backstage, because no one suspected that one..or both..of Frankie's sisters would be going out with a band member.   
  
After the reporter left, Laura and I confronted Jesse and Matt about it.   
  
"Why didn't you say that you had a girlfriend?" Laura asked Jesse and Matt.   
  
"Yeah, what's so wrong about it?" I added.   
  
"We just can't say we have girlfriends to the public..for the fans," Jesse said.   
  
"Yeah, our managers don't want us telling anyone if we do have girlfriends, because the image our fans count on is 5 single guys.." Matt said.   
  
"Well I would appreciate it..and I think Stacey would too, if you guys would tell the truth about us," Laura said.   
  
"But you have to understand, we can't!" Jesse replied.   
  
"Are you sure that you really want to have girlfriends right now? Because we'll be fine if you don't..just tell us the truth," I said.   
  
"It's the truth!" Matt said.   
  
Laura and I didn't want to fight with them right there, so we walked outside, not thinking they would follow us, but they did. 


	13. Chapter 13

"You guys, wait," Jesse said.  
  
"Jesse, I really don't think right now is the best time for us to be going out, you don't seem like you want a girlfriend right now," Laura said.  
  
"Yeah, do YOU want one?" I asked Matt.  
  
Matt and Jesse looked at each other. "You guys are making this whole thing bigger than it really is." Matt said.  
  
"Well, I really don't think you guys are ready for girlfriends right now," Laura said.  
  
"No! We are! You guys just don't understandt he things we can't tell the media!" Matt said.  
  
"Well if we're going to be going out with you, the media's gonna see us sometime, aren't they?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but we can't just flat out tell them we have girlfriends," Jesse said.  
  
"So what ARE you going to do if someone sees us?" Laura asked.  
  
"I don't know..we'll find out when we get there," Jesse said.  
  
"I want you guys to tell the media you DO have girlfriends," I said.  
  
"NO! We can't do that! We would get in so much trouble!" Matt replied.  
  
"No you won't, go do it," Laura said.  
  
"You guys are just being stubborn. Please, stop it," Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah, our managers will get SO mad if we say something like that," Matt added.  
  
"I don't think it's fair to us though," I said.  
  
"It's like we're being cheated out of our boyfriends." Laura added.  
  
"Yeah, seriously, if you don't want to be with us, then that's fine. But tell us now," I said.  
  
"No, we really want to be with you, PLEASE don't make us tell, though!" Jesse begged.  
  
"We could really get into a lot of trouble. You don't want that to happen do you?" Matt asked. As if on cue, both the boys gave us the puppy dog face. I looked away, not wanting to give in.  
  
"Come on you guys, please don't make us do that," Jesse said.  
  
"But..it's not fair," Laura replied.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease.." Matt begged.  
  
"Yeah..pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease," Jesse joined.  
  
I looked at Laura, who smiled. "I guess it would be alright," she whispered.  
  
The boys smiled as we gave them hugs, and then headed back inside.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Chris asked as we entered the dressing room.  
  
"We just went outside to talk," Laura answered.  
  
The rest of the time, Laura and I just hung out backstage. 


	14. Chapter 14

"OMG you guys, guess WHAT!!" I said to my friends at lunch on Monday when I got to our table.  
  
"What?" asked my friend, Jaime, who was 17.  
  
"Guess who I'm going out with!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Matt?" asked my other friend Tricia (but who everyone calls Tric or Tricee). She was 14.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Laura, did you tell?" I asked my sister.  
  
"I didn't say ANYTHING," she replied.  
  
"How did you know, Tric?" I asked.  
  
"Stacy, it's OBVIOUS you liked him! It's Matt this, and Matt that." another friend of mine, Jen said. Jen was 14.  
  
"But..no it isn't!" I retorted.  
  
"Well, tell us about it!!" said the final one who hadn't spoken yet, Kellye. Kelz was 13. I told everyone how Matt asked me out on Saturday.  
  
"Ooooh!! A bathroom! Real romantic!" laughed Jaime.  
  
I laughed. "Shut up, Jaime!"  
  
Later at home, after Jesse and Matt had arrived to spend some time with Laura and I, we found out that someone had overheard me tell my friends I was going out with Matt. Of course, they knew that Laura was going out with Jesse..and they were jealous.  
  
"Hey guys, can I talk to you?" Frankie asked Jesse and Matt.  
  
"Sure.." they replied, and followed Frankie to his room. When they got inside, Frankie closed the door behind them. Laura and I had followed them upstairs and were now eavesdropping on their conversation. 


	15. Chapter 15

"You guys..I know you really like my sisters..and you know I'm really overprotective of them..and I would appreciate it if you would..stay away from them," Frankie said slowly.  
  
"What? Why?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah, what did we do?" Matt added.  
  
"I heard how you guys are cheating on them..and I know they're better than that," Frankie replied.  
  
"WHAT!?" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Where the hell did you hear that?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I heard some girls talking about it in English..it really upset me you guys, I can't believe you would do something like that,"  
  
"That's because we DIDN'T!!" Matt said.  
  
"We would NEVER do that!" Jesse said.  
  
"You guys, PLEASE!! I just want you to stay away from my sisters!!!" Frankie said, his voice raising. Laura and I could tell he was getting mad, and we had had enough. We opened Frankie's door and walked in.  
  
"Frankie! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Laura asked.  
  
"LAURA! STACY! This is a PRIVATE conversation!" Frankie replied.  
  
"Well it's about US..we deserve to know, Frankie!!" I yelled.  
  
"I was just telling them I wanted them to stay away from you, since they're cheating on you!!" Frankie said. As soon as it came out if his mouth, he wished it hadn't. "Oops.."  
  
"FRANKIE!! WE ARE NOT CHEATING ON THE GIRLS!!!" Jesse yelled.  
  
"What the hell would make you think they were!?" I asked.  
  
"Girls in English.." Frankie said.  
  
"Let me guess..those are girls that don't like us!?" Laura asked.  
  
Frankie bit his lip. "Um..yeah. But that doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"Yes it does! They're jealous because we're going out with Matt and Jesse and THEY'RE NOT!" I screamed.  
  
"No, because..just..no! I know they were right!" Frankie screamed back.  
  
"FRANKIE! DROP IT! THEY'RE NOT CHEATING ON US!!" Laura yelled.  
  
"Because we'd KILL them if they were!!" I added.  
  
"Are you sure?" Frankie asked.  
  
"YES! We're sure!" I cried.  
  
"Frankie, we are NOT cheating on the girls. We would NEVER do that," Matt said.  
  
"Okay, I'm really sorry..I'm just not used to this.." Frankie apologized.  
  
"It's alright..just let us be ourselves..we're not going to change for you, Frankie," Laura said.  
  
"We're going to do WHAT we want, WHEN we want." I added.  
  
"You're going to do WHAT you want?" Frankie asked. "Does that mean..you know?"  
  
"First of all, that's none of your business. And second, if we do, who cares? It's our lives, not yours," I said. 


	16. Chapter 16

'Mom and Dad are fighting again. When is this going to stop?' I wrote in my journal. 'Hopefully soon,' I though. My parents had been fighting on and off for about the last 6 months. Laura, Frankie and I were getting VERY sick of it. They loved each other..and we didn't even want to think about them getting a divorce.  
  
I got up to talk to Laura about it..and normally she would say not to worry, but this time she looked concerned. "It's been going on for a while, now, Stacy..what should we do?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..let's just hope they work it out," I replied.  
  
We said goodnight and I returned to my room. Laura and I both fell asleep soon after.  
  
A little while later, I was awakened to the sound of arguing yet again. I opened my bedroom door to see Laura also coming out of her bedroom.  
  
"Laura..I'm scared," I said.  
  
"I know, I am too..let's go see what's happening," she replied, leading the way towards the steps. As we got closer, we saw Frankie hurrying back to his room.  
  
"GIRLS!!" he whispered loudly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, first of all, we LIVE here, and second, Mom and Dad are fighting again, we wanted to know what it was about," Laura replied.  
  
"Well, it's none of your business," Frankie said.  
  
"You were listening too," I replied.  
  
"No, I went to..um..go to the bathroom, don't go down there and listen, that's not polite," Frankie said.  
  
"We're gonna go down there anyway, we promise Mom and Dad won't see us," Laura said.  
  
"No, please don't," Frankie said. "I don't want you to get in trouble, please,"  
  
"Frankie, we're big girls. We can handle punishment," I said.  
  
"Fine, do what you want. I'm going to bed...goodnight," he replied.  
  
"Goodnight," we said. After Frankie's door closed Laura and I went to go sit on the steps and listen to our parents argue. We finally went to bed at about 2 a.m. after they had finished fighting. Mom was in her bedroom, and Dad was sleeping on the couch.  
  
The next morning, Laura and I decided to head downstairs in good moods, to make our parents think we hadn't heard anything.  
  
Dad had already left for work, and while Laura and I were eating our breakfast, Mom sat down at the table with us.  
  
"Girls, you know your father and I have been fighting for a while now...and we think we've come to the best decision that we can agree on." she started. "I'm sorry...but your father and I have decided to get a divorce..." 


End file.
